


under your skin feels like home

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen waits for her knight to return from battle.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/47826.html">Challenge #033</a> - "queen" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your skin feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> as an Actual History Student, you'd think i'd want to make an au like this as ~accurate~ as possible, but no. then again, it's not meant to be. it's set in a completely fictional world and pertains to absolutely no events that actually happened in history/places that exist so it doesn't really matter because i'm the author and i said so. yeah.

On the day that the cavalry are to return from battle, Natalya’s court is busy – full of nobles who don’t even attend most of the time – but really, the queen is alone.

Some advise her to wed to the monarch of a neighbouring kingdom, but she has no desire for that. She’s met King Tyson, and while they are friends and the fact that it might make for a good political marriage is undeniable, she _knows_ he’s secretly seeing one of his ambassadors (Caesar? _Cesaro_ ), and she doesn’t want to deal with that in a marriage.

Outside of a marriage, however, it would be hypocritical for Nattie to turn her nose up at it. After all, she’s got Paige.

Paige is more than Nattie could have ever hoped for – not only in a lover but on the battlefield, too. In her heart, Nattie wants to keep Paige in the queensguard to have her close, but she knows what she has to do if she wants to win wars. People have called her a fool for letting someone so young take the lead, but Paige has been proving them wrong ever since Nattie promoted her.

The current war was never one she wanted to have to fight, but it at least seems to be over for now, and if the rumours are to be believed, then the kingdom gained more than they lost from it. It’s all just a matter of waiting to see if it’s true.

Nattie’s on edge, trying her best not to fidget on her throne. Sure, she’s the absolute worst for worrying, whether there turns out to be a need for it or not, but this is important and it’s _Paige_. It should be any moment now, really, and – there she is. Her Paige. Her girl. Nattie wants to run at her, to embrace her, to hold her close, but she can’t – not in the middle of court. The real welcome home will just have to wait.

“Your Majesty.” Paige greets her with a bow and an expression that she is trying so, so hard to keep serious. Nattie knows it can only mean good things – staying stony-faced in times of celebration is not Paige’s strongest suit. Battle is.

“And what do you have to report to me?”

Paige stands even straighter, even prouder. She lets her eyes meet Nattie’s for the first time, blazing with the news of well won combat.

“Victory in battle, your Majesty,”

There’s a cheer throughout the court, and Paige smirks – she can never get enough of that, Nattie knows. Nattie nods, considering.

“Excellent. I will see that all who have returned are rewarded.”

She hopes the look in her eyes tells Paige _especially you_.

 

 

It’s not until late in the evening that there’s any time to be alone. Paige accompanies Nattie to her chamber, letting the door lock shut behind them. Their first few true moments together are wordless: hands in soft hair and hearts beating as one. Nattie pulls Paige in close against her, and – _yes_. She could lose herself here.

“My queen.” A hand reaches up to stroke Nattie’s face, so gentle compared to its actions on the battleground. “ _Natalya_.” There’s such a reverence in Paige’s voice when she says it, not the devotion of a subject to her queen, but more than that: _love_. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you. Welcome back,” Nattie murmurs, and she presses her lips to Paige’s. It’s tender, but hardly stays chaste for a moment. They can barely let go of each other when they break apart.

“Now,” Paige says, a finger tracing the pattern on Nattie’s neckline. She’s smirking, as she so often does, but this is different, this is something that only Nattie gets to see. “Let’s get you out of this dress.”


End file.
